Neosaurus
'Neosaurus '(ネオザルス - Neozarusu) is a monster that appears in the series, Ultraman Dyna. He appeared in episode 16: "Battle! Monster Island!" Subtitle: Hyper Clone Monster (ハイパークローン怪獣 - Haipākurōn kaijū) Ultraman Dyna Powers/Weapons *Helix Beam: From the two objects on his chest, Neosaurus can fire a blue spiral-shaped beam of energy. It's very powerful and it has a homing effect. This attack is also known as "Homing Beam". *Spikes: The spikes on Neosaurus's shoulders are sharp enough to harm Ultras. *Tail: Neosaurus's tail can constrict opponents. History Neosaurus was originally an underground monster who was found sleeping by Professor Otomo, a banned professor of TPC due to his studies of creating his own monster. The scientist then took him to his lab and injected several cells of different monsters and a controlling device into him. The scientist then created clones of two other monsters: Silvergon and Sildron, as test subjects. Due to the scientist's discovery that Hanejiro had the intellgence of a second grader, the scientist kidnapped Hanejiro and took him to the secret island where he kept his hyper clone. As soon as Super GUTS found out about his crimes, Asuka, Kouda, and Nakajima were dispatched to find the island. Due to the Island's magnetic field, the crash landed there and encountered a battle between Clone Sildron and Clone Silvergon. After Silvergon killed Sildron, he attacked Super GUTS. Then, the Scientist's assistant was caught by Asuka, who brought them to the main lab. As the Scientist revealed what he has been doing, Kouda and Nakajima began to try and arrest him, but a quick electric web shielded the Scientist. Asuka overheard the conversation when Kouda left his radio on and rushed to their rescue Silvergon then appeared and Began to attack the lab as well, attracted by Asukas appearence. As the last resort, Professor Otomo released Neosaurus, who killed Silvergon by throwing him onto the lab, then killing him with his Helix beam. Unfortunatly, Neosarus never got Hanejiro's intellgence, and since the lab was destroyed, Neosaurus malfunctioned, and killed the scientist by stepping on him. Just before he could kill Asuka, Dyna appeared. Unfortunatly, Neosaurus's spikes prevented Dyna from attacking, and he himself began to beat Dyna with his tail. After Dyna fell, Neosaurus then stepped on the giant. It was then when Dyna transformed into Strong Type. A short mash-up later, Neosaurus fired his Helix Beam, and Dyna dodged behing his tail. Raising his tail up, Dyna suceeded in blowing off the Kaiju's tail, and a beam showdown ensued. Dyna's Granate Bomber won, and Neosaurus fell over, and exploded. Trivia *Neosaurus's roar is a modifyed Rodan roar. *His name means "New Lizard". Gallery Neosaurus vs. Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Neosaurus vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Neosaurus vs. Ultraman Dyna 2.jpg|Neosaurus vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type Neosaurus vs Clone Silvergon.jpg|Neosaurus vs. Clone Silvergon Neosaurus roars.jpg|Neosaurus's face Neosaurus glares.jpg|Neosaurus Neosaurus.jpg|Neosaurus Dyna Neosaurus.png|Promotional picture of Neosaurus's episode Neosaurus vs Clone Silvergon 2.jpg|Neosaurus vs. Clone Silvergon Toy Release Information Neosaurus was made two times as a toy by Bandai, once for the 1998 and once for the 2000 lines. However, the 1998 version was technically released twice. The original release had a red color on the chest area for the Helix Beam, while the second release had a blue color. The paint of the figure later became clearer in the 2000 version. The figure sports articulation in the arms and legs, with a glue-sealed tail. The toy is, however, too short to be in scale with other figures. Neosaurus is labled number 115 in the 1998 version and 48 in the 2000 version. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Template